StanxKenny ONE SHOT
by GoreBeeCormick
Summary: stanxkenny Kenny's parents kick Kenny out, he has no where else to go but Stan's. As he stays over there for the night, will their friendship get one step closer? R&R BOYXBOY WARNING! stanxkenny kennyxstan stenny stanny


Stan sat on his couch his parents on vacation, as well as his sister. Not bothering to bring him with them on their vacation, he had not been alone in the house for awhile, it was rather nice. "Fuck can't take this!" Stan shouted angrily and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV going through the channels when the phone rang "hnn.." he muttered under his breath, he walked to the phone.

"Hello?" Stan heard a loud crashing noise and sudden scream from the background he almost jump from the chaos on the other line.

"Stan!" an almost half scream as the boy began to scream and to Stan's shock a sudden smack and a large thud exclaimed from the receiver.

"Kenny?" he recognized the scream and the sudden shouts, Kenny's parents where beating him again.

"Stan! H- Help my parents want me out of the house and I didn't know who to call but you!" there was a pause as sudden blast of screaming and hearing blunt objects hitting a wall and both Kenny and his parents arguing then Kenny's voice became more audible "Calm down mom-! Stop hitting me!"

"Kenny! Come over! Like fuck'n hurry up!" Stan felt that anxious nervousness for his friend.

Stan hung up putting the phone down and worrying emotions coming to him, thinking about why Kenny's parents would do such an extreme and why is Kenny suddenly called him of all people in such a state of panic and hurry. The onyx haired boy sat impatiently on the couch waiting, soon enough he heard a thud by the door, getting up and walking to the door he opened it to see Kenny collapsed on his front porch purple and blue with crimson blood trail on the white snow behind the fourteen-year-old his blond hair stained with blood.

"Kenny! Dude!" Stan looked at Kenny's ice blue eyes with worriment

"I'm sorry Stan cant stay awake .." the blond said lowly as if a whisper, as he tried to lift himself and found his strength slipped him Stan catching him instantly the blond laid soundly against his chest.

"Fucking hell, why did they do this to you Kenny?" Stan cursed out.

He carried Kenny to his couch taking off his orange parka and finally he saw Kenny without it on in turn he found out Kenny had lost a lot of weight with no shirt on, his whole body covered in wounds; bruises purple to blue some red every inch of his porcelain skin stained in the beating spectrum of colors'. 'bastard's no one deserves this kind of shit..' Stan thought to himself as he laid Kenny softly on the couch.

Walking into the kitchen and past the sink, above was a cabinet he opened it, there was the medic box with tape saying 'use in emergencies'. The Black haired fourteen year old grabbed it, he walked to his friend and kneeled down to Kenny and opened the box grabbing some bandages also the antibiotics tube, plus some rubbing-alcohol. "This might hurt a bit man..." he put the alcohol on his right hand tabbing gently trying his best not to harm the injured teen and begun to put it on Kenny's face and chest when he felt Kenny shutter and groan at the touch.

After awhile of putting band aids also antibiotics Stan put away the medic box as he came back into the living room he herd Kenny gave out a groan "Neh… Stan?" Stan ran back to his friends side,

"Kenny! Are you okay? What the fuck happened at your house!" Stan shouted in completely awe, Kenny got up "Damn fucking cuts hurt... well, all I can remember was telling my mom and dad something and they flipped and said they didn't want me to come back home they were on crack too so they got more extreme than most nights…, and then I tired to them that they couldn't do this to me anymore that I was sick of the abuse- my mom- Grabbed the kitchen Knif- knife and started threatening me and she thought I was a monster…

Or something- she screamed real loud- And my dad began punching me I fell to the ground and I- I- got up and ran for it to the phone and I called you, then mom started beating on me- She started stabbin' me and cuttin' me I got scared cause my dad started getting in and beating on me and my sister and brother ran out started callin' for help… and I ran out of the house as fast as I could will myself.. Fuck, I ended up here in your house." Kenny had the tears ready to come out of his bright ice blue eyes.

"Stan I- I- have nowhere to go dude... Can I just stay over till my parents at least let me back in…- or at least settle down…" the teen looked at his friend with desperate eyes.

"Yes- of course! Why the fuck you asking I'll always say yes! You dumbass!" Stan punched Kenny on his left arm friendly, the blond smiled softly with his cut lip even though his body was in excruciating pain he didn't mind the friendly punch.

"Thanks, Stan.." Kenny spoke softly.

Stan looked at Kenny, whom was blushing,

"Kenny why are you blushing?" Stan asked as he walked face to face with his friend,

"No- No I'm not! Dumbass!" Kenny stuttered on his own words.

"uh..huh" Stan retorted. The black haired teen walked away, Kenny blushing harder "why do i like you Stan Marsh?..." the blond thought to himself noting that Stan walked up stairs,

"Kenny, take a shower or something 'cause you've got blood on your hair plus you kind of smell bad hahaha!" Kenny smiled he knew that was a joke but he walked up and went down the hall a few doors down, and to the right where the bathroom is; shutting the door behind himself and stripping down to nothing and walking into the shower as he began to feel the warm water hit him, his muscles relaxing and the blood washing down from his hair and body down a tears fallowed going down his face.

"My parents hate me..." he said just above a whisper letting the sorrow finally hit him; he began crying loud enough that he heard the door knock "Yo, dude you okay?" Stan voice sounded concerned "Yeah…" he lied he didn't want Stan to see him this weak, the blonde replied back.

After getting out of the shower Kenny asked Stan to borrow some clothes because he had none Stan of course without a second thought gave him a pair of boxers and his dad's T-shirt due to the fact he could not find any other spare clothing they sat down on the couch watching TV until at least midnight.

"Hey, Stan want to play a game!" Kenny smiled simply.

"Sure, what kind of game?" Stan asked curiosity striking him.

"Truth or dare."

"Okay," Stan smiled he was always good at this kind of game.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." both smiled at each other

"I dare you to kiss Wendy when you get to school on Monday." Kenny smirked; he knew that Stan always loved Wendy so this was a simple dare.

"Skip, what's my penalty?" Stan didn't want to admit but he had gotten over his feelings for Wendy, they had been broken up since they were nine and honestly, he had found himself fixated on another person…

"You have to kiss a guy that you know!" Kenny smiled he knew Stan couldn't do that he was straight 'ha! I bet he'll chicken out!' he snorted a laugh.

"Okay..., right now?" suddenly the air got tight and Kenny found Stand nearing him.

"Yeah..., I- I guess so...?" 'He's going through with it? Shit!' Kenny cursed to himself mentally.

The dark haired teen went closer to the blond he cupped Kenny's cheek "Stan?" the blond whispered confused of the situation. Stan pressed his lips softly onto Kenny's hoping not to bruise those pink lips, Kenny took a second to recognize what was going on, he didn't pull back though, not even close to what Stand had presumed he grabbed the black haired teen closer, Kenny's lips opened feeling a tongue pressing against his, both of them fighting for dominance, the blond attempted to be the more denominate not rather working, Stan winning. Both blushing hard at what they were doing soon enough Stan pulled away licking Kenny's plump and sore lips. They breathed out for only a second when both looked at each other panting hard.

"Stan... No one's going to be here right?"

"no.. where going be alone for about two weeks." Stan turned to the right of Kenny's neck and kissed repeatedly then licking and sucking hard on the nap of the blond's neck, "Ah!" Kenny moaned out Stan sneakered to himself at that, "I'm not going to be the girl in this!" Kenny thought to himself. He put his hands under Stan's shirt and felt the black haired chest and his fingers felt husk nipples his fingers pressing against and squeezing them.

Stan moaned at that but for revenge he did the same both moaning at each other's touches stripping each other's clothes, trying to show who was the more denominate when they were naked they looked at each other with lustful eyes that hungered for their hormones to be fulfilled, Stan pushed Kenny to the carpet ground and went on top of him he kissed him harshly but lovingly, Kenny lifted his hips so that there erections touched both moaned in anticipation; Kenny yelped at the feeling he was a virgin and inexperienced at this but god, he just wanted it badly to make this heat go away. The blond then pushed the black haired over and then was on top straddling Stand's hips momentarily but instead of a kiss he went lower to Stan's hips and then kissed the exposed hip bones as he trailed the black treasure trail towards Stan's erection, he looked up his eyes seeing the deep lustful blue ocean eyes glossed and red lips parted, Stan's breathing erratic from the anxiety of anticipation. The blond licked his lips he didn't know how to exactly go about this but he was going to give it a try; kissing the head and licking the slit, engulfing the member and sucking, he closed his eyes in concentration at the soft heat in his mouth hearing Stan whimper and moan "Ke- Kenny!" his breath hitching gasping for air gulping for needed air as it became a tight wave of heat, the onyx haired teen found himself thrusting into the blonds mouth in desperation. Kenny Continued showing just how talented he was with his tongue messing around sucking hard and soft.

_Both against each other grinding, moaning, pressing exploring passionate love. _

Stan opened his eyes slowly it was Saturday if he remembered right, he got up noticing a very happy Kenny probably the happiest that he's ever seen of his friend.

"Better go find some breakfast or something..." he thought to himself walking to the kitchen along the way grabbing some boxers then the phone rang.

Stan grabbed the phone answering it,

"Hello?"

"Yo, dude you know what fuck happened to Kenny?" Kyle spoke over the phone.

"Kyle? Oh, yeah he's fine he's at my house chilling that's all." Stan smiled thinking of the night he had just spent with the blond.

"Kay, good, everyone in South Park was wondering what happen because the police arrested his parents for possession a meth lab."

"that's good I hope they rot in fucking hell!" he meant every word, hated Kenny's parents for what they had done to the poor kid.

"yeah, I know will I'm coming over kay? In like an hour or so got to do some stuff, Cartman amazingly is grounded! Stupid mother fuck'n fat-ass!"

"Okay, bye."

Stan hung up putting the phone back he walked in the living room "Yo, Kenny! wake up Kyle is going to be coming over we're probably play some guitar hero and stuff." he looked in and Kenny got up stretching, having boxers on already "Okay!" the blonde walked to his new found lover and kissed him licking his lips teasingly not letting it get any further, then walked back to grab a shirt and find a pair of pants when he bent down he felt someone grip his hips "who said you could be let off that easily?" Stan whispered seductively to the blond. The black haired teens' hand went down the waist band "Ah!- No Kyle's going to be coming over We- We can't let him know!" Kenny pleaded but Stan's hand went around Kenny's half erected member his fingers going around it and begun pumping "Ah-no-nee fu-ck! He's going to come over- mmm-!" Kenny moaned out in a half plead but he didn't really testify. Both bodies kneeling down, Stan's free hand gripping the blonds hand on the carpet pumping harder and fast "He's not going to come over for an hour we have time… Plus, I love seeing your face when you cum." Stan whispered, Kenny blushed hard "Ah! Ahhh! Stan!" Kenny moaned loudly enjoying the vary thought that Stan Marsh was his.

_**END !**_

**Review, and comment! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
